Field-users of secure mobile devices may employ multiple digital assets in the field for digital communications and other applications. Examples may include voice applications and surveillance unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs). Some data sources do not support any secured level classification. Some integrated systems may utilize commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) devices for secured level tactical and front-line use (e.g., common operating picture, data feeds, real-time communications, etc.). Even though the non-secured data sources may improve the effectiveness of field-users and improve the ability to complete missions, these systems may not be capable of connecting with secured devices because of the difference in security classification levels. For instance, rules governing the operation of secure devices may preclude direct connection of such devices to non-secure devices or devices at a different classification level than the secured device. As such, the system may block the non-secured data from flowing into the secured domain and may control or block any/all data flowing into the non-secured domain.